1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to detection field, and more particularly to biological detection.
2. Description of Related Arts
Recently, the up-conversion phosphor has been using as a biomarker in biological sciences to a certain extent. Its unique up-conversion emission feature makes the biological detection technology has the advantages of good stability, high sensitivity, easy and fast operation, qualitative and quantitative analysis, etc. However, this traditional direct excitation and emission requires that the detection process must adopt solid phase materials or other technical means to completely separate the free biomarkers which do not react with the detector, otherwise, any residual free biomarker will be a source of false positive signal. In addition, the traditional mode can not detect the extent of microbe reaction by detecting signal intensities of the biomarkers in above mixed system. The application methods of the up-conversion phosphor have been introduced in the Chinese patents: Pat. No. 200410034105.5, Pat. No. 200410034104.0, and Pat. No. 200420049580.5.
Most existing preparations of blue-emitting up-conversion phosphor are body materials with larger particles or microcrystal ceramic glassy state materials, although both of them have high luminous efficiency, neither can be used in biological field. On the other hand, the existing synthetic technologies of nanometer have to add fluxing agent for improving luminous efficiency, which results in high content of impurities. Chinese patents: Pat. No. 01138927.3, Pat. No. 01138920.6, Pat. No. 200410017067.2, and Pat. No. 200510123022.8 have revealed above expatiation.